


Cat and Mouse

by Nemi_Almasy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short and to the point really, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Almasy/pseuds/Nemi_Almasy
Summary: Cloud Strife plans a solo mission back to Shinra Headquarters in the hopes of retrieving materia to aid in the fight against Sephiroth. Rufus Shinra has other plans for him.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some truly self-indulgent porn inspired heavily by the homoerotic tension of Rufus saying "That means I own you" when you fight him in the remake.

The plan was simple and straightforward. All Cloud had to do was sneak back into Shinra Headquarters. It wouldn’t even be difficult, not with Reeve ensuring the cameras were all on time delays; he had even provided Cloud with a map that would lead him straight to the vault where they kept the high grade materia. In and out, one and done, then they would have plenty of fuel in their fight against Sephiroth.

Tifa didn’t like the plan. ‘You shouldn’t go in alone, what if something happens?’

But if something happened, at least it would just be him rotting in a Shinra jail cell, instead of the whole group. They couldn’t risk the whole group being caught.

“Can’t this asshole just get it for us?” Barret had suggested with an annoyed shrug in Cait Sith’s direction.

If Reeve was caught they would no longer have the advantage of his help, which was an entirely necessary asset that they couldn’t afford to just throw away for some useful materia. Better that Shinra was unaware of his double-agent status. It had to be Cloud: he could get in and out quickly, and frankly he wouldn’t allow anyone else to put themselves at risk like that.

So, despite the protests of most of the group - Yuffie was enthusiastic about the plan, but undoubtedly only so she could get her grubby little hands on the materia he brought back - they returned to Midgar and while the rest of the group camped out near the perimeter wall, Cloud made his way through a network of tunnels in the railway toward the center of the city to Shinra Headquarters.

* * *

“Sir, we have news.”

Rufus Shinra didn’t budge from his spot overlooking the city. He was supposed to be working with Heidegger to dispatch a handful of troops to Fort Condor, but his temper was too hot - he couldn’t abide a moment with the bloated self-important fool right now. So he had holed himself away in his office, idly searching through documents the Turks had gathered on Sephiroth and AVALANCHE’s trails until his restlessness halted any further work and he stood to pace and stare out at the city: his city.

Tseng was the one to interrupt him from his thoughts.

“What is it?” He asked, glancing at the Turk’s reflection in the window.

“A member of AVALANCHE was caught on camera entering the building. The former SOLDIER: Cloud Strife.”

The corners of Rufus’ lips turned up into a smirk. Several times now he and the SOLDIER had run into each other in their mutual search for Sephiroth. He was a formidable opponent, and there was an undeniable heat and intensity to the way he moved and fought with that sword of his. It was almost titillating to consider sparring with him again, to be able to watch him move, his taut muscles holding the sword so steady…

“Sir? Should we dispatch our security officers?”

Rufus spun around and pulled his shotgun from its holster.

“No. I’ll take care of this myself.”

* * *

Per Tseng’s report, Cloud was spotted in the materia warehouse on the 55th floor. As soon as the feed had picked him up, the security officers had locked down the room, but whether or not Cloud was yet aware of that remained to be seen. When Rufus arrived at the doors to the warehouse, two security officers awaited him.

“He’s still inside?” Rufus asked.

“Yes, sir. The security feed shows him picking through the materia. It doesn’t seem like he knows we’ve found him yet.”

“Good. Shut off the security feed and lock the door behind me. Then return to your normal posts.”

“But sir, what if you need help?”

Rufus fixed the officer with a hard stare and said nothing. The officer quailed under his gaze and saluted with a shaking arm.

“Yes, sir.”

Quietly, Rufus slid the door open and stepped inside.

The room was frigid, kept that way to preserve the expensive refined mako that rested inside the many boxes lining shelf upon shelf stretching through the warehouse. Most of the stuff wasn’t worth much: low-grade simple elemental crap, but they kept the good stuff in the very back. Rufus himself had several of the high-grade options resting in slots along his shotgun. Scarlet had helped initiate the research that created some of it - Rufus had spent quite a good deal of gil investing in that research. He would have to teach Cloud a lesson about taking what wasn’t his.

Winding through the stacks, Rufus found Cloud right where he expected him, at northeast corner of the warehouse, rifling through a box of Shinra’s most expensive high-grade materia. Almost as soon as he spotted him, the SOLDIER turned around with his buster sword held out ahead of him - chalk it up to preternatural senses, Rufus supposed.

“Rufus Shinra,” Cloud said, his vibrant mako eyes following every step Rufus took.

“Cloud Strife,” Rufus smirked. “We have to stop running into each other like this.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“You would think a SOLDIER would remember the security cameras littering my building. Or did you forget about our last meeting at headquarters?”

Cloud shook his head. “I’ve fought you before and won, I can do it again.”

Rufus raised his shotgun and cocked it. “Should we find out?”

The SOLDIER rushed him, but Rufus easily deflected with a warning shot at his feet. He dodged with the grace and skill Rufus expected of him. He loved to watch SOLDIERs dance, but he especially loved watching Cloud do it. His body was built by Shinra scientists for power and power alone, and he wielded it beautifully.

Back and forth they danced: Cloud would swing, Rufus would sidestep and fire off a warning shot - once he managed to graze Cloud’s arm, but the SOLDIER barely took notice of it, hoping to catch Rufus off guard with a swing at his legs. Rufus Shinra wouldn’t have classified himself as an expert fighter, but he wasn’t stupid, and he didn’t easily fall for tricks. He jumped back in time to miss Cloud’s attack and then the two of them stood several feet apart, staring at one another, both of them breathing hard.

Rufus’ blood ran hot. He had been restless all day and anything that got his heart pumping only made him all the more eager to find an outlet for that restlessness.

Why not Cloud Strife? Would he be up for it if it meant walking away unscathed?

Cloud was the first to make a move again, tucking and rolling across the warehouse floor and leaping up in the hopes of landing a devastating blow to Rufus’ arm, but Rufus saw it coming, and he fired off a shot with his bolt materia, sending an electric current running through the sword and causing Cloud to drop it in alarm.

Then he made his move.

Three quick steps and he had the SOLDIER pinned against the wall, and although Cloud had an incredible amount of strength contained in those compact muscles of his, he was still reeling from the shock of the bolt materia.

Rufus reached around behind Cloud’s head and took a handful of his hair into his hand, yanking until Cloud let out a startled yelp.

“We’ve had our fun, haven’t we?” Rufus asked, bringing his face as close as he dared to Cloud’s, close enough to feel the heat of his breath against his cheek, to see it rising in the cool warehouse air. “I quite like sparring with you, Cloud. You prove to be an actual challenge, which I can’t say of many others. You feel it too don’t you?” Rufus’ eyes scanned Cloud’s face. He held perfectly still, not betraying whatever he was thinking…there was some hint of contempt there, but that was all Rufus could read.

“Feel what?” Cloud spat.

“The electricity, the heat.” Rufus allowed himself to move closer, pressing the line of his body against Cloud’s, still gripping his hair tight in one hand and using the other to trace a finger down his bicep.

“That’s just a good fight.”

“No,” Rufus stared at Cloud’s lips.

“What do you want then?” Cloud asked.

“I want many things.” Rufus released him and took a step back, careful to block his path to the buster sword where it lay several feet away on the warehouse floor. “You, for instance.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t tell me you’d never considered it.” Rufus smirked. “Sex with your enemy can be more satisfying than you think.”

Cloud said nothing. His eyes scanned Rufus’ body.

“Of course, it’s no fun unless we both want it.”

“What makes you think I would want that?”

“You haven’t moved yet.” Rufus shrugged.

“And then what?”

“Then I let you go. You can take my expensive materia and run back to your little terrorist friends. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

“Why let me go?” Cloud demanded.

Rufus flexed his hand and pulled his glove off slowly, finger by finger, then did the same with the opposite hand, pleased with the way Cloud watched him.

He was a hard man to read, but Rufus was fairly confident they were on the same page. It wasn’t even that they both wanted it as much as it felt inevitable - that it needed to happen. There was a mounting tension between them. The way he fought got Rufus’ blood pumping and his mind traveling down delicious little paths. He hated AVALANCHE, had every intention of bringing them to task for their crimes one day, but Sephiroth was a bigger problem at the moment and…

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Rufus said. “Right now we have similar goals. When those goals no longer align, our truce is over.”

“And what if I don’t want it?”

“Not something I’m interested in pursuing.”

Rufus grabbed Cloud’s hand. He didn’t recoil or do anything one way or another to suggest how he felt about it, but he allowed Rufus to remove the gloves he wore, watching his hands move with knitted eyebrows. This was enough for Rufus to continue his line of thought. He pressed Cloud against the wall, bracing himself with one arm while his thumb traced across Cloud’s cheek.

“What will it be, Cloud?”

Cloud’s lips turned down in a frown, but they parted ever so slightly and Rufus understood the signal.

He crushed his lips against Cloud’s, surprised but pleased when the SOLDIER’s lips parted further and his tongue moved greedily to meet his. Rufus pressed his body hard against Cloud’s, savoring the feeling of the sculpted muscles of his chest, of the heat of his skin as one arm moved to grip Rufus’ neck. They broke apart for a moment, gasping for air, and then they were together again, tongues tangling, heat rising between them.

Rufus didn’t even realize how long he had wanted this until it was happening. It was a final culmination of their back and forth, of every unsatisfying encounter where Cloud had bested him. Now he had the SOLDIER pinned against the wall at his complete mercy.

He moved his lips to Cloud’s neck and grazed his skin with his teeth. A soft, surprised moan left Cloud’s mouth and he craned his neck to expose more of it to Rufus.

“Good boy,” Rufus said against his skin.

He trailed his kisses along Cloud’s neck, allowing his hand to stray down Cloud’s chest, between his legs, to grip him through his pants. Cloud moaned again and arched his back to meet Rufus’ grasp. Rufus’ heartbeat was throbbing between his legs, his kisses clumsy as he moved his hands to unzip Cloud’s pants as fast as his hands would allow, shoving at them until they fell around his ankles.

Rufus kept several essentials within the pockets of his trenchcoat, including a tiny bottle of lube for any occasion he might potentially need it for. He fished it out now and placed some in his hand before taking hold of Cloud’s already hard cock and stroking the length of it. Cloud gasped and staggered back fully against the wall.

“Tell me how it feels, Cloud,” Rufus whispered against his ear.

“I…” Cloud’s eyelids fluttered. “I hate you.”

“Good,” Rufus purred. “The feeling is mutual.”

Rufus’ hand continued to move up and down the length of him, his thumb swirling lightly over the head of his cock and drawing out an almost pained moan from the back of Cloud’s throat. He gripped Rufus’ shoulder with one hand and leaned his head back, gasping and moaning as his eyes squeezed shut.

Abruptly, Rufus let go of him and an exasperated huff left Cloud’s mouth. He glared a hole through Rufus, his eyebrows furrowed, but said nothing.

“I want you on your knees now, Cloud.” Rufus said. “You still remember how to follow Shinra orders, don’t you?”

Cloud kept his contemptuous glare even as he slid down to the floor. His hands moved quickly and efficiently to Rufus’ zipper, one hand rubbing against him through the fabric while the other slowly slid the zipper down. He tugged impatiently until the pants had been pushed down to Rufus’ calves. He was now eye-level with Rufus’ cock.

“Good,” Rufus said, smoothing back some of Cloud’s hair from his face. “What will those pouty little lips of yours do?” He traced a thumb across Cloud’s bottom lip and he fixed him with a suitably irritated frown. It was almost cute, really. They both seemed to resent what was happening, even as their bodies urged them onward. Rufus’ body was certainly reacting readily to Cloud’s touch.

Cloud pressed his lips delicately against the head of Rufus’ cock and Rufus shuddered involuntarily. He braced himself against the wall with one arm and gripped the hair at the base of Cloud’s skull with the other, aching with the anticipation of what came next.

To his surprise, Cloud swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, teasing, but not actually doing what Rufus desperately wanted him to do. Rufus groaned and bit his lip - it was driving him positively mad.

“Is this insubordination?” He gasped.

“Call it what you want,” Cloud said.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a tease, Cloud.”

“You don’t know me.”

He gripped the base of Rufus’ cock, parted his lips, and took as much of him as he could into his mouth, swirling his tongue once more around the head as he bobbed, up and down, gliding his lips along the length of it. Rufus’ breath grew ragged and his brain stopped functioning momentarily as the suction of Cloud’s lips moving along his cock overrode any other possible thought. He tugged at Cloud’s hair, which earned him an annoyed grunt from the SOLDIER, though he didn’t stop his ministrations. It was all Rufus could do to stand there, unbidden moans escaping his mouth, trying not to let things come to a premature end, the pleasure mounting between his legs and shooting up his spine.

“Stop. _STOP_.”

Cloud released him with a wet pop and sat back on his legs, glaring up at Rufus.

“What?”

“I’m not done with you yet. Stand up,” Rufus demanded.

Cloud obliged. The two men stood in front of each other holding the other’s gaze with such intensity that for a moment Rufus thought just that alone was enough to make him cum right then and there. Cloud reached out a hand to take hold of Rufus and he swatted it away.

“Don’t be so bold, Cloud.”

Rufus took hold of his shoulder and, somewhat forcefully, turned him around, pressing him hard against the wall. He moved against his back and pressed his lips to Cloud’s ear. “You know what I want.”

“So do it,” Cloud challenged him.

Rufus gripped Cloud’s hip with one hand and snaked his other arm around to Cloud’s front, taking hold of his cock and stroking him a few times. Cloud pressed his hands against the wall, grinding his ass against Rufus’ cock and groaning.

“Just fucking do it, Rufus.”

“You’re not the one giving orders right now,” Rufus whispered, grazing his teeth against Cloud’s jaw.

He let go of Cloud’s hip momentarily, taking hold of his own cock and stroking both his and Cloud’s at the same time. After a moment, he slid his cock along the groove of Cloud’s ass, pressing lightly against the tight hole waiting for him. Cloud curved his spine to meet him, grunting and groaning as Rufus’ hand continued to stroke him.

“Beg me for it, Cloud.”

Cloud’s breath came heavy. His eyes were squeezed shut, his fingers curling and scraping against the metal wall. His ass grinding back against Rufus, his hips rocking.

“I won’t.”

“You will,” Rufus purred, pressing lightly once more against his asshole.

Rufus stilled his hand at the head of Cloud’s cock and pressed his lips against the soft skin just beneath his ear. Cloud moaned softly.

“I want to hear you say it,” Rufus breathed against his neck. “Say it, Cloud.”

“Please,” Cloud gasped. “ _Please_.”

“Good boy.”

Rufus slid inside of him, slowly spreading him until his pelvis was flush with Cloud’s ass. Cloud let out an almost anguished moan and rocked backward to meet him. Moving slowly at first, Rufus thrust his hips, sliding his cock in and out of the tight heat of Cloud’s ass, drawing gasps and moans the likes of which he wouldn’t have thought Cloud capable of, his voice breaking as his moans grew louder and lustier.

Rufus too, found himself moaning into Cloud’s skin, his body pressed tightly against Cloud’s back as his hips moved. He wanted to fuck the life out of the SOLDIER and leave him aching for more. It should have felt like relief, all that tension finally exploding between them, but Rufus had a sinking suspicion this was just going to leave him wanting it that much more the next time he inevitably crossed paths with Cloud Strife.

“God dammit,” Cloud huffed. “ _Fuck. Uhn…God…uhn_ …”

“Good,” Rufus gasped. “Tell me how much you like it.”

“I hate you. God…it…” He bit his lip. His fingernails dragged against the wall. “I’m gonna…”

Without much warning, Cloud let out a wailing moan and his cock throbbed in Rufus’ hand, hot sticky ejaculate smearing between his hand and Cloud’s stomach. Rufus wiped his hand absently against Cloud’s skin and savored the sound of Cloud’s labored breathing as he recovered from his orgasm.

The pleasure steadily building between Rufus’ legs was threatening to explode. He slammed his hips harder, moving at a punishing speed, the rhythm of their movements sounding as his balls smacked against Cloud’s ass. All Rufus could think about was how good it felt, unaware of the throaty moans issuing from his throat. He craned his neck back as so much pleasure culminated in a bright hot explosion of white behind his eyelids, every nerve in his body firing at once as he spilled himself inside of Cloud.

He fell heavy against Cloud’s back, both of them gasping and slightly dazed. It took a moment for Rufus’ senses to return to him. He pulled himself away from Cloud leaving a string of hot cum dripping down both of their thighs.

From within his trenchcoat pocket, he pulled forth a handkerchief, which he unfolded and used to clean himself up enough to pull his pants back on, allowing Cloud to do the same. They stood before one another, Cloud’s eyebrows knitting once more as his look turned contemptuous again.

“Really now,” Rufus said, tracing the back of his hand against Cloud’s cheek. “I give you an orgasm and I don’t even get a thank you?”

“Are we done here?” Cloud growled.

Rufus stepped aside, clearing the path for Cloud to leave. He gestured widely to the door. “You had better hurry out before my guards get suspicious about how long we’ve been in here.” He leaned back in long enough to press his lips against Cloud’s in a rough, greedy kiss. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

Cloud pushed past him with a huff and picked his sword up off the floor. “You can count on it.”

Then he left, materia in tow, without so much as a glance backward.

* * *

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief as soon as his boots touched the ground outside the perimeter wall. He wouldn’t have put it past Rufus Shinra to have him followed, but he managed to escape without anyone on his trail. He would need to have a conversation with Reeve as to how exactly Rufus managed to catch him on cameras that were supposed to be on a delay. But what would he tell the others about how he had escaped?

Well he certainly wasn’t going to tell him the truth.

“How did it go?” Tifa greeted him as he arrived back at camp.

Cloud shrugged, slinging the bag of materia down on the ground. “It was fine. I got in and out, no problem.”

“Reeve said the Turks held him up and he wasn’t able to fix the cameras.” Tifa looked concerned. “You still managed okay?”

“Yeah. I know how to get around discreetly. Besides, I can hold my own against Shinra guards.”

Part of him wondered if Rufus wasn’t keen to Reeve’s involvement with AVALANCHE, if he hadn’t asked the Turks to keep him busy in the first place. Had he planned this from the start? He was cunning and certainly difficult to trick.

It didn’t matter though. He had gotten away with the materia, and as loathe as he was to admit it, he had felt the electricity Rufus alluded to, the tension between them when they fought. He hated him, maybe more than anyone else on the planet besides Sephiroth, but there was an attraction all the same.

He had enjoyed it.

Next time they ran into Rufus Shinra, Cloud promised himself there would be a rematch.

Something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't really argue that Rufus Shinra is a top with any conviction, but Cloud is 100% a bottom and we all know it.


End file.
